To The Limits
by GiLaw
Summary: Takes place after Push It. Sparx and Nova are beginning to regret having a kid, especially with Skeleton King and Mandarin still on the lose. When the Formless attack, will Sparx and Nova be able to keep little Amazon safe? Or is she doomed to Skeleton King's clutches?
1. Chapter 1

**WAZZUP MY . . . Um . . . How long has it been since I've been to you?**

**SoLow: A LOOOOOOOONG TIME! I've been itching to insult animated couples for AGES!**

**Me: OH MY SPARKY GOD! I HAVE THE PERFECT COUPLE FOR YOU TO BASH!**

**SoLow: Really?! Where? :D**

**Me: At the end of this story!**

**SoLow: I should have known there was a catch -_-**

**Me: ALRIGHT, WE'VE GOT SUGAR, REDBULL, GREEN JELLY AND NOW WE'RE GONNA GET SPOVA! LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**Chapter 1**

**Second Thoughts**

"Mommy?"

Nova sighed. It was the ninth time that day her daughter had walked up to her, asking for attention.

"Amazon, what is it now?"

"I'm bored."

The yellow monkey sighed again. When Amazon had first come to this world, she felt fireworks. Now she was beginning to regret having a kid . . .

"Can't you find something to do with your dad?"

"He's out flying his plane with Uncle Gibson," Amazon replied.

"What about Otto?" Nova groaned.

The orange baby monkey shuddered. "He scares me sometimes."

Nova smirked slightly at this but still felt pretty annoyed. "Why not Antauri?"

"Mommy, he's BORING!" Amazon whined. "And you haven't played with me in ages. All you do is lift up these thingies-" She pointed at Nova's dumbells "and punch these," she added, pointing at Nova's dumbells. "You promised me you'd teach me how to make my hands bigger with the pink stripes!"

"I did?"

Amazon pulled a face. "Yes you did! When you and the others were playing that game!"

Nova lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "What game?"

"The one when you had to dodge those spiky balls and claw thingies! Daddy said I couldn't play because it was for the big monkeys," Amazon squealed, getting agitated.

"Oh yeah," muttered Nova . . .

**Flashback:**

_"Chiro, set the training to level 6," Antauri ordered._

_"Okay then. Going up!" Chiro called._

_The monkeys stood their ground as the training weapons appeared around them. They grinned, ready to fight . . ._

_"Mommy, what are you doing?"_

_"Hold it!" shouted Nova. Chiro immediately deactivated the training weapons and Nova glanced at Amazon who was watching them curiously._

_"Amazon, shouldn't you be upstairs?"_

_The baby monkey ignored this question and asked "Can I play with you?"_

_"PLAY?!" Otto burst out laughing. Sparx responded this by elbowing Otto in the stomach and replying "Sorry baby but this is a game for the big monkeys. You can play when you're bigger."_

_"Huh?" Nova stared at him._

_"Just go along with it," Sparx whispered, eyeing Amazon who looked satisfied enough._

_"Okay then," sighed Nova, pulling out her giant fists._

_Amazon gasped in excitement. "Mommy, how did you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_Amazon started clenching her fists, trying to turn them into fierce fighting fists. "I WANT BIG HANDS LIKE YOURS! TEACH ME HOW!"_

_Nova blushed. "Amazon, that's not exactly how it-"_

_"Pleeeeeeaase?" Her daughter gave her a sparkling puppy-dog look which even Nova couldn't resist._

_She sighed. "I'll see what I can do."_

**End Flashback:**

"Amazon when I said I'd see what I can do, I didn't necessarily mean yes," said Nova, trying to sound resonable but already she could see her daughter's face crumpling.

"So you mean no?" Amazon whimpered

"I mean maybe," said Nova in an awkward tone. "You see-"

Before Nova could finish her sentence, Amazon burst into tears.

"I HATE MAYBES. THEY ALWAYS MEAN NO!" she sobbed. "AND YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D TEACH ME HOW TO CHANGE MY HANDS!"

"Amazon, I-"

"SHUT UP!" screeched Amazon. "YOU'RE THE WORST MOMMY IN THE WHOLE GALAXY AND I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And Amazon stormed off leaving a stunned Nova on her own.

Amazon was already three years old and she had already developed a lot of intelligence. So much intelligence that it was concerning Nova. That monkey was VERY aware and observant of her surroundings.

The reason it concerned Nova: Skeleton King and Mandarin had been threatning to attack Shuggazokm a lot lately and Nova was beginning to worry for the safety of her daughter as much as herself. Amazon had been getting in the way of a lot of training and the yellow monkey was certain it had affected her fighting skills in a negative way.

She had felt so much joy when Amazon was born

But now she wasn't so sure.

At that point, Sparx came shooting down his red tube. The first thing he noticed was the depressed look on Nova's face.

"Whoa, you okay, Nova? You don't look so hot."

Nova sighed. Then she jumped to her feet and stepped up to Sparx.

"We need to talk."

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! ROCK ON SPO-**

**SoLow: Can I bash some couples now?**

**Me: YES! AT THE END OF THIS SPARKY STORY!**

**SoLow: Wait . . . There's gonna be MORE?! O.O**

**Me: Yup! ^_^**

**SoLow: DAMMIT!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- *Singing* WELL I GUESS THIS IS GROWING UP! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**WAZZUP MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE? GiLaw apologises for the long update but she's been busy with pics, fics and a new fav animated couple!**

**SoLow: *jumps up* ANOTHER ONE?! WHERE IS IT?!**

**Me: None of your-**

**SoLow: *pulls out gun* TELL ME!**

**Me: *whacks her throat with a metal pole* That should shut you up! Now go shoot some birds or something!**

**SoLow: *gags and leaves room with the gun***

**Me: AND DON'T SHOOT ANY BLUE JAYS!**

**KFee: Why can't she shoot any blue jays?**

**Me: BECAUSE I SAID SO!**

**NConn: Is this like the time SoLow tore up your Beverly Hills shirt and you-**

**Me: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GET SPARKY DONE! WHUAAAAAAHHHH-**

**Chapter 2**

**We'll Get Through This**

"Is this about Amazon?" said Sparx awkwardly as Nova dragged him into a room on their own. "Nova, give it a break! You've been uptight ever since we had her."

"I know," Nova sighed. "It's just I'm beginning to have second thoughts."

"How do you think I feel? I'm still not used to being called 'Daddy.' And try combining that with being called worse names by Otto," said Sparx. "You're getting so worked up with Amazon, you don't even give yourself any time."

Nova hid her face in her hands. "I know, Sparx. But I love her a lot. I'm just beginning to worry about her safety. You know with the training and Skeleton King and Mandarin and all-"

"Just pretend he's not there," Sparx replied, trying to sound confident in his words. But both of them knew there was no convincing the yellow monkey.

"I should have listened to Antauri when he said remember that we would be responsible for the consequences when we did this," Nova murmured.

"Antauri speaks boring!" said Sparx. "He's not the boss of us. The kid is. And he told us-"

"Yes-" Nova interrupted, sighing again. "Make your own decision as long as you feel as it's the right decision. And I really thought it would do us so good when we had Amazon. We could have had another really strong member on the team. And now she's just a miserable child. Sparx, I-"

"We'll get through this," Sparx said softly, stroking her cheek.

"That's what you say about everything."

"But we'll get through this situation," Sparx replied encouragingly.

Nova sighed for the third time. "I hope you're right."

Sparx grinned and leaned in to kiss her . . .

Then they heard a giggle.

Sparx and Nova froze and glanced at Amazon who was smiling at them mischievously. Nova did a facepalm and Sparx groaned.

"Monkey Doodle."

Amazon laughed. "Daddy said a bad word!" she giggled, making Sparx and Nova both roll their eyes. But they did it from amusement, not from frustration.

"Daddy's gonna try and control his language," he grinned, squeezing one of her shoulders, making Amazon squeal with delight.

Again, Nova sighed but again it was more of a happy, relaxed sigh. "And Daddy and I are gonna try to get through this whole hero business with you, sweetie."

"YAY!" Amazon beamed and cuddled up to her mother. Nova's eyes widened and returned the hug. Sparx raised an eyebrow and winked at Nova at this.

Nova smiled slightly. Maybe Sparx was right for once. Maybe they would get through this . . .

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! Short chappie I know but still a chappie!**

**SoLow: *bursts through door, gagging cause I hurt her throat (XD)***

**Me: Ahhhhh . . . Peace and-**

**SoLow: *holds up dead blue jays***

**Me: WHAT THE SPARKY SPARKS?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOOT THE FLIPPING . . . *faints***

**NConn: O.O**

**KFee: Why has she suddenly become so obsessed with blue jays anyway?**

**Me: *comes to* Let's ask the fans! First person to guess why I suddenly love blue jays so much gets a reward! THE HINTS ARE IN THE PROFILE, PEOPLE!**

**SoLow: *coughs and gags***

**KFee: I know, right? Animated couples are-**

**Me: PLEEEEEEEEEEASE Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- SOLOW! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL SPARKY BURN YOU! WITH EXTRA COAL!**


End file.
